New soul
by missy115
Summary: Mikan just transferred into Gakuen Alice. it just so happen that she stumbles upon the great, the powerful..*drum rolls* NATSUME HYUUGA! what could possibly happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Another story made by me for my fellow GA fans! Hoot-hoot!!**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**This story takes place right when Mikan entered the academy.**

**New Soul**

**XoX**

'I wonder if they will accept' said a brunette who is walking in the corridor aimlessly.

She has just discovered that she has this some kind of an awesome power called Alice. It freaks her out at first and doesn't want to attend this huge, HUGE academy since that will mean leaving all her friends behind. Just when she was about to turn down the offer, the guy in a black suit said that Hotaru is studying there too. Emotions got hold of her that she immediately changed her mind and said yes.

Looking around, she found herself lost. "Wow! This school IS big!" she said to herself. Then a group of friends approached her.

"Hey, are you lost?" said the rough looking guy.

Mikan looked at him and said yes.

The other guy who looks like a pierrot went beside him and whispered "She's kinda cute, lets make some fun out of her."

The rough looking guy gave Mikan an all around look and smiled. "Come, We'll help you."

Mikan, being as dense as ever didn't realize the faces they are having. So she agreed. They were about to go when a young looking blond came to them.

"You boys shouldn't do those kinds of things to this young lady here." He said while doing some weird, gay-ish actions.

'waa~! Amazing, this oyaji is amazing.' Mikan thought. 'But wait, why are the guys so looks so mushy and stuff?'

"You should all go back now. Run away." He continued. "Hello! You must be Mikan Sakura?!" he added cheerfully.

"H-hai! hajimemashite (how do you do.)" She answered with an equally cheerful tone.

"I'm great! Let me introduce myself first before going to the office. I'm Narumi Anjo call me Narumi-sensei instead!"

"Nice to meet you Narumi-sensei!" Mikan answered

"Then, shall we go?" Narumi said as he led Mikan the way.

**XoX**

-Office-

"I just spoke with the principal and guess what?!" Narumi excitedly asked to Mikan.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts about her home and her friends that she left at home and looked up. "What is it?"

"You are in my class! Isn't that great?! But first you have to let them accept you." As he said the last part, he kinda sounded worried. "Never mind that! I know that you'll be okay."

Mikan smiled nervously. "About that, you see, I already went to the room since I over-heard you speaking with another teacher earlier…"

-2b classroom-

"So this is my new classroom." Mikan said out loud as she gets inside the empty room. Little did she know that its not entirely empty. She walked around while drinking some juice when she tripped into something.

"Ouch! That hurts." Mikan said as she tried standing up.

"Oi."

She heard someone saying it. When she looked up, she saw a dark-haired guy with crimson eyes covered with juice all over him.

"G-gomen!" Mikan said apologetically. When she tried reaching out to him to wipe it all off, the guy pushed her hands aside.

"Next time, look at where you are heading, polka dots or you may not want to stay here for long." He said as he walked outside of the room.

"P-polka?..."

". . ."

"Polka, why is it so familiar?" Mikan asked herself. Then her eyes started going bigger.

"You PERVERT!!!!!" she yelled as loudly as she could.

-Back to the office-

Not minding how Mikan described the guy, Narumi just shoved it off and reassures her that nothing will happen. So the two of them went.

"Ohayo minna-san!" Narumi said cheerfully to his very, VERY noisy classroom. Some greeted him back but most of them didn't. "I have some announcement to make so please go back to your sits." Then everyone slowly went to their places.

"Please welcome Sakura Mikan as your new classmate!" He then signaled Mikan to get inside. Mikan hesitantly stepped inside the room and looked everywhere, and then she caught a familiar looking guy reading a manga. Mikan suddenly remembered who it was that she yelled at him saying "The P-pervert guy!!!"

"Who?" some of her new classmates asked.

Mikan pointed at the raven haired guy. "He's the one!"

There were gasps.

A girl stood up, who they called "Sumire" as what Mikan heard them whispered. "How dare you Natsume-sama pervert bitch!"

'Oh, so his name is Natsume' Mikan thought.

"Please stop this nonsense, children" Narumi said. He pointed to a chair beside 'Natsume' and told Mikan to sit over there. There were a lot of violent reactions but later died out when Narumi-sensei did they gay pose again. "Mikan, please proceed."

Mikan walked towards her chair and sat while glaring at Natsume. "What are you looking at?" the latter said. "I have no intentions to a girl as plain as you."

Mikan was dumfounded. 'He doesn't need to remind me about that! Just because he's this "sama" in this school!' Mikan thought to herself. "That's good but you are still a pervert in my eyes." She said as she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Everyone, I would like to excuse myself since I have something very important to do. Ja Na!" Narumi said as he waved goodbye to his class. Most of them turned their heads to Mikan's direction. Sensing a very tough atmosphere, she sweat dropped.

"Hey you! As the president of Natsume-Ruka Club, I couldn't let you through about calling Natsume-sama a pervert." Sumire proudly said as she mentioned the word president. "Why? Are you his servant?" Mikan innocently said.

A vain popped out of Sumire's head. "Are you stupid? Of course not!"

"Then why are you calling him Natsume-sama then?"

Feeling irritated Sumire said "Cant you see him?! He's like the hottest guy in campus, not to mention he's the most powerful one too!"

Mikan looked at Natsume and didn't say anything. Her facial expression looks normal, not like Sumire and the other girls whose faces looks they were about to eat some feast. (n.a= lol)

"Ah, sure" Mikan said trying hard to sound enthusiastic.

Suddenly, Mikan levitated from the ground. "Waaa~!" Mikan shouted.

"That's what you get for disrespecting Natsume." A bald guy said.

"Nice job Mochiage-kun!" Sumire said as she went nearer to Mikan.

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" Mikan yelled.

"Shut up!" Mochiage snapped at her. Then Mikan fell.

"Ittai.." Mikan said.

"We'll make you learn on how to respect him!" Mochiage said as he started to hit Mikan. The rest of them just looked. And Sumire laughed hard.

-Baka! Baka! Baka!-

Those who were around Mikan got hit by a punching-like gloves, Mikan looked up and her eyes started to sparkle.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan yelled as she "flew" towards Hotaru. Baka!

"Ittai.. What did you do that for?" Mikan cried

"That's for ruining my perfect behavior record" Hotaru said coldly. "Meanie." Mikan pouted.

"Wait, what's her alice supposed to be?" Sumire asked. "I mean, you couldn't just enter here without it."

"Her alice is what you call the Nullification Alice." A boy answered.

"What the?" Mikan looked around and saw a blond, spiked haired boy coming from the crowd. "H-how did you know?!"

"That's easy, I could read minds." He answered.

"What does it do, Koko?" Sumire asked.

"I don't know." Koko said.

Sumire laughed. "You don't even know what your alice is! How stupid are you?!"

"And, she has a test that she needs to pass before she could really call herself as a student here." He continued.

"And what is that?" Mochiage asked.

"we should accept her within a week."

Their eyes brighten. "Ja Na Mikan!" Sumire evilly said.

"Wait, aren't you curious about her alice." Hotaru asked.

-silence-

"They said that its very strong." Hotaru continued, knowing that she got their attention.

"How about testing it?" Natsume finally said. "If she can get the Flower of Wishes then we can accept her."

"W-what?" Yu said. "But isn't it dangerous since it's in the northern Forest?"

"Shut up Iinchou! I agree with Natsume" Mochiage said. "Who else do?!"

Most of the class shouted with approval while the rest didn't answer.

"Fine!" Mikan answered. "Then I'll show you that I could stay here too!"

"Tch. Lets see about that. Tomorrow, 4 pm" Natsume said as he and Ruka went out.

-Mikan's room-

Mikan got her guitar, a pencil a paper and sat down. She started singing under her breath.

_I'm new in this place _

_and I kinda feel afraid_

_Did something wrong, _

_that I wash I could trade_

She wrote her song till midnight and slept. "I hope everything will turn out great tomorrow" she mumbled to her sleep.

-The next day-

4 pm: "Arigato Yu-kun for helping me out!" Mikan said to Yu who looks pretty worried.

"Its nothing. I am the class representative after all." He answered. They started walking when the ground collapsed! When the two of them started to feel hopeless they saw a sign that said.

_Want help?_

_Just press the red button._

_(10 rabbits for every person)_

Mikan immediately pressed it then suddenly Hotaru came with a mechanical Swan with her. She reached out for her hand.

"Thank you very much Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said, as she reached for hotaru's hand. "What are you doing? I'm asking for the payment." Hotaru said coldly. Mikan slipped her hand in her pockets then got 10 rabbits and Yu did the same.

5:00 pm "I'm tired…" Mikan complained.

"Then we should go back then." Hotaru said.

Mikan stood up straight and said "What are you talking about Hotaru?!! For a young girl, you sure tire out easily!"

Then she laughs.

"Mikan-chan, look!" Yu said as he pointed out to a Yellow Giant Chick with a familiar blonde- haired guy. Hotaru didn't let the opportunity passed and got her camera out. "Perfect, Ruka Nogi you sure can make me rich." Hotaru said as she kept on taking pictures to the two dancing figures.

Ruka finally said goodbye to the chick and walked. When he saw them he looked shocked. "We saw you, Nogi and we have proofs." Hotaru said as she waved the picture on the air.

"W-what the?! Give that back!" he demanded.

"Not until you help us get the flower."

Ruka looked defeated and agreed.

This is originally a one-shot story but it got long so….

**Review is appreciated!**

**Please read my other work entitled Brilliant Accident.**


	2. New Soul 2

**Chapter 2**

"Natsume, they got Ruka." A guy named Ryu said.

Natsume got the manga that's on his face and hurriedly went to the woods.

XoX

"There it is! The Flower of Wishes!!" Mikan squealed. "I'm so happy. With this, everybody will accept me and I get to be with Hotaru!"

"She's happy with that?" Ruka quietly asked.

Hotaru looked at him and nodded.

"Then, shall we get it?" Mikan said as she started climbing on the rocks.

"Wait." Ruka said after he whistled. Then comes a giant eagle flying towards them. "Please use him."

"Thank you!" Mikan rode on the eagle's back. Just when she was about to get the flower, a cast of fire went shooting towards them. The fire frightened the eagle that moved so fast which made Mikan fell in the water.

"What did you do to Ruka?!" Hissed Natsume.

"We didn't do anything." Hotaru said.

Natsume sets a fire around Hotaru and Yu. "I'm going to kill you." He said through his teeth.

"Natsume! Stop! They didn't do anything." Ruka shouted so that his best friend could hear him between the crackling of the fire and the rushing of water.

"What potion did you gave to him?" Natsume asked Hotaru.

"Are you deaf? We didn't do anything to him."

The fire became bigger and hotter. "Tch. Too bad that will be the last word you will be able to say.

Natsume was about to give his full power when Mikan jumped over him. "SSTTOPPP IT!!! I'm the one who is at fault here!" Mikan shouted. Then a very bright light started to embrace Natsume and Mikan.

'_What the fuck is that?!"_ Natsume thought_. 'I was so fucking sure that I did my special Power unto them.'_

Mikan collapsed after the light died out and Narumi came running and hurriedly kissed Natsume's forehead.

Three days later…

Mikan just got out of the hospital after passing out from the incident. "Ohayo..." She quietly said as she entered the classroom.

She was surprised to hear that someone greeted her back.

"Sakura-san" Ruka called out. "On behalf of the class 2-B I now welcome you To Gakuen Alice."

Mikan eye's widened. "Really?! Did you hear that Hotaru?! Yu-kun?! Arigato Ruka-pyon!" she squealed as she hugged both of them. Ruka blushed secretly.

"It's not him who decided Mikan-chan, it's the whole class and of coarse Natsume. They saw every move that you made and were proud that you risked your life just to save your friends." Yu said.

Mikan smiled whole heartedly that it could warm your heart up. Everyone started introducing themselves.

-After class-

**Field...**

Mikan walked aimlessly again around the campus, preoccupied with her thoughts on how happy she is.

"I'm so glad that I may be able to be with Hotaru again! I love my new friends too." She said loudly.

Crash!

"Ittai…" Mikan said as she tried to stand up once again. Mikan noticed a sleeping figure under the Sakura tree. Mikan approached it and saw Natsume sleeping. 'Wow. He looks really kind when he's asleep.' Mikan thought as she leaned closer into Natsume's face. Then Natsume slowly opened his eyes and saw the brunette near his face.

"What are you doing polka?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry to wake you Natsume-kun! Ano~" Mikan said. "Thank you very much for accepting me too!"

Mikan smiled brightly to Natsume.

Thump.

'What's this?' Natsume thought.

Thump.

Thump.

'My heart…'

Mikan bowed down "Thank you very much!"

"Tch. Whatever." Natsume said as he looked down to let his bangs cover his almost blushing face. _'Could it be?'_

"What are you doing?" Mikan said as she positioned herself near Natsume.

"Are you blind? I'm supposed to be sleeping and you woke me up. Tch. You're very loud." He said as nonchalantly as he could.

"Gomen…neh, I was just wondering if you could teach me how to do the math…" Then Mikan laughs. _'Chance!'_ she thought.

Natsume looked at her with "disgust" and said "You are stupid after all, it was just so simple that I could answer it with my eyes close."

"Just because I don't get it means that I'm stupid." Pouts Mikan.

Thump.

'_Not again.'_ Natsume thought.

Unconsciously, Natsume started gazing at Mikan. 'If you'll look at her closer, she actually looks cute… especially when she pouts.' He said to himself.

'_What the fuck am I thinking?! Did I just say cute? CUTE?!' _then Natsume heaved a smile.

"Eh? Is something the matter? Why are you looking at my face? Do I have something on my face?" Mikan said as she wiped her face with her handkerchief. "Come on! Help take it off."

"There's nothing." Natsume answered.

"Then why are you asking?" Mikan asked.

'_Shit. Change topic. Change topic!' _Natsume's inner thought said.

"If you'll keep asking stupid questions then I might change my mind." He said.

"Does that mean your going to tutor me?!" Mikan cheerfully said.

"Hn."

"Arigato Natsume-kun!"

And both of them continued talking till both of them are tired…

**XoX**

A month has passed since Mikan came in the academy. Then the much awaited activity is here. The Cultural festival! But this time it's different. Instead of doing it by their Ability types, it will be in their classes instead, so that they may know how other schools operated this kind of stuff in their schools.

**And so in the 2-B classroom…**

"Minna-san! I know that you are all aware about the changes for our cultural festival right?!" Narumi asked, lively as ever.

"Hai!" all of them answered with enthusiasm.

"Then what will we do? Yu. Please take over while I'll do some work. Ja!" Then he hurried off.

Yu walked to the front and started the procedures. There were a lot of suggestions but ended up as a cosplay café since "Every girls would love to see Natsume and Ruka wearing waiter clothes and to serve them with tea!" plus the squeals.

"Then, cosplay café indeed." Yu said as he wrote it in the blackboard.

"We should also put some live performances." Anna suggested.

Everyone seconded it. Nonoko raised her hands said "A-ano, when I was passing by mikan's room, I couldn't help but hear her sing. It was amazing and I thought that we could let her sing too."

All of them turned to look at the bewildered Mikan.

"Who wants to let Mikan sing?!" Yu asked the group.

"Us!" the classroom boomed.

"Frankly, I thought Mikan sucks at singing." Sumire said.

"Me too." Said Another

"Did you know that me and Mikan won an original singing contest in our village when we were still kids?" Hotaru said with a matter-of-fact tone. "It was all thanks to Mikan's composition that we won 50,000 yen."

"Hontou?!" Anna said in disbelief

Mikan blushed. "Its nothing really."

"Don't be too modest Mikan." Nonoko encouraged her. "Its good to boast a little every once in a while."

"That's great!" Yu said. "We'll start preparing now so that the day after tomorrow we will be ready!"

"Oh yeah!!"

**On the other side…**

"Hey Ruka… Is it okay for us to do the café?" Natsume asked to Ruka who looks just as worried as he do.

"I don't know Natsume. I don't know.."

**Chapter 2 is done!**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Please review.**


	3. Cultural festival: My song to your heart

**Chapter 3**

**-Mikan's room-**

"There!" Mikan sighed as she placed her pen and sheets of paper down. "I hope all of them will like it…"

Mikan got up from her chair, changed for her pj's and slept.

**-Cultural festival-**

"Kyaaa~!" A fan girl screams.

"Natsume-sama is wearing a host-like outfit!!" another one squealed too.

"Seeing both Ruka-sama and Natsume-sama like this!" a fan girl sighs. "I could die happily."

Natsume looked annoyed. Pissed. "This is what I'm worried about." He said too Ruka.

"It can't be help… Hotaru said that our business is doing great. And this is better than serving them tea and cakes inside." Ruka answered.

"But staying outside and "pose" is supposed to be better?!" Natsume hissed.

"Calm down, Natsume. It will all be over soon." Ruka said as he tried to sound convincing. "I just hope soon will be now." He muttered

**XoX**

Closing time is coming. And so the final performance will be performed.

"Everyone! Please welcome our very own Mikan Sakura!" Yu announced.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous, I could feel my world is spinning round and round and my heart feel like going out of my chest.' Mikan thought as her name was mentioned.

"You can do it Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Mikan looked around and saw her friends encouraging look. She looked at Hotaru and she gave her a rock-this-place-or-you'll-be-sorry sorry. Mikan smiled at her best friend and was taken aback when she saw her smiling at her too.

Mikan walked to the stage, got the microphone and started singing as soon as the lights were done adjusting.

_I'm a new soul I came to this strange world hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take.  
But since I came here  
felt the joy and the fear  
finding myself making every possible mistake_

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

I'm a young soul in this very strange world hoping I could learn a bit about what is true and fake.  
But why all this hate?  
Try to communicate.  
Finding trust and love is not always easy to make.

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

This is a happy end cause' you don't understand everything you have done why's everything so wrong

this is a happy end come and give me your hand I'll take your far away.

[Refrain]:  
I'm a new soul I came to this strange world hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take but since I came here felt the joy and the fear finding myself making every possible mistake

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...

la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la....

When Mikan was done singing she looked up to see the audience, there was silence. Then, little by little she could hear applauses until its very loud that you could mistaken it a thunder.

"Arigato minna-san!!" Mikan happily said.

**-Backstage- **

"Mikan-chan! You did great!" Mikan was surrounded by her friends as she stepped backstage.

"Arigato. Its because of the strength that you guys gave to me. And so, I thank you again." Mikan said.

Mikan saw Natsume by the corner standing, alone. Mikan slipped from the crowd and came to him. "so Natsume-kun, how did I do?!" Mikan asked.

"It was okay. I didn't expect for a baka like you to sing that way though." He coolly said.

"Like I said, I'm not stupid! I'm just not good in math that's all!" Mikan tried to reason out.

"Of course you do..." he said

Natsume looked straight in her eye, smiled and left. Or is it a smirk?!

'Natsume…did he just smiled?' Mikan thought. 'Either way I know that he likes it. He's just too dense to notice.. .'**(n.a isn't it ironic? Lol)**

With that Mikan went back to her friends and joined them laugh. Then she looked up to the window deep in her thought. _'I may be a new soul in this place but at least I have my friends who let me feel like I'm at home..'_

**The title of the song is called New Soul by Yael Naim. So I didn't compose it though I wish I did!!! .**

**Please read Brilliant Accident! Thank you!**


End file.
